There is often a need for a temporary structure for holding outdoor activities or for storage purposes. Observers of the holiday of Sukkot (Feast of Tabernacles) hold their meals and other social activities within the confines of temporary outdoor structures or booths. There is, thus, a need for a system for quickly erecting a structure without the need for any tools.